Guilty
by Femble91
Summary: Regina is guilty of many things. But this latest accusation by Snow White is not one of them. Snow is ready to execute Regina for this crime, but Emma won't let any harm come to Regina. (This can be seen as alternate outcome to the cricket game.)


Snow walked hastily towards Regina's front door and started to knock loudly, while Emma tried to catch up to her. "Snow?" No reply. "Snow!" Was she really not going to answer her? "Mom!" "What, now?" Snow finally replied. "We are just going to ask Regina a few questions, no one is accusing her of anything, got it?" Emma asked.

Snow was about to reply when Regina opened the door. "I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner, dear, I must not have heard you since there was this loud banging noise echoing all through my house. How can I help you?" Regina said. This caused Emma to chuckle, which seemed to upset Snow even more. "We know you did it, Regina!"

"What is it that I've done now? An earthquake, or maybe a sudden change in the weather, world hunger, the war in the middle east?" "Don't play funny Regina, you killed him! You're guilty and you know it." Snow hissed. Regina looked questioningly at Snow "I'm sorry but I don't follow you, who did I kill?"

"You know who you killed! We should just execute you now, all the evidence points to you, and you are the Evil Queen, I'm sure you wouldn't think twice about killing a man.

"Really my dear Snow, I have no idea what you're talking about." Snow inched closer to Regina until they were nose to nose. "I'm sick of your games Regina." Regina was about to reply when Emma stepped in between them "Ok, mom that's enough, we came here to talk to Regina not falsely accuse her" Snow looked at Emma baffled "Falsely accuse her? Her fingerprints were all over the crime scene, Emma!" Emma sighed, "Exactly my point, remember when that happened to you? No one believed it, the evidence pointed to you, but you were still innocent."

"Because Regina was behind it! Just like she's behind this! I say we execute her." "No mom, that's absolutely out of the question." Emma responded.

"Why not? This isn't the first of her many crimes, she's always causing problems, the residents of Storybrooke would be glad to be rid of her but most of all Henry could be with his real family you could have Henry all to yourself."

"Regina is a much Henry's real family as we are and I said no and that's final, Regina is not being executed." Emma said trying to match the authority in Snow's voice. Regina finally spoke "You both do realize I'm right here? I'm fully capable of defending myself Miss Swan." Emma turned to look at Regina, "I know you can, but this isn't about defending you, it's about Snow realizing that no matter what, I'm not going to let them hurt you." Snow interrupted, "Why not Emma? You need to explain this to me because I don't understand. Every time we bring up the subject of Regina you get defensive. You are always protecting Regina. Tell me why can't we hurt Regina?"

"Because I promised Henry that nothing would happen to Regina, to his mother."  
Snow grunted "Henry! Henry! Henry! You always use the Henry excuse. There has to be another reason, a better reason as to why you don't let us get rid of Regina besides Henry."  
"Keeping a promise to my kid, seems like a pretty damn good reason to me, no one is hurting Regina and that's final."

"Emma I don't believe you! I think there is more to this story. I think you are hiding something from me. Is Regina threating you? Is she telling you can't see Henry? What is she using to make you protect her? What is it?"  
Emma looked down "I can't tell you why." Snow raised her voice "I can't accept that, you need to tell me why because I just don't understand, make me understand Emma. Because at this point there is nothing convincing me that we should not execute Regina." Emma continued to look down avoiding eye contact with Snow "I can't tell you why, I'm sorry. Let's just drop it and go home" This made Snow angrier and she stepped closer to Emma, lifting Emma's chin so they were seeing eye-to-eye. "Tell. Me. Why?" She stressed every single word.

Emma figured it was now or never and blurted out "Because I'm in love with her!" Regina had only been half paying attention and was suddenly caught by surprise. She and Emma had been talking and maybe kind of secretly dating, but she didn't imagine this yet.

"You're in what with me, Miss Swan?" She said as a smile crept onto her face. That's when she realized she felt the same way. Emma turned and looked at Regina and smiled "I said that I'm in love with you." Snow turned Emma towards her again, "No, no, no, you did not just say that. Emma, think about what you just said! You cannot love the evil queen! I cannot believe this. What next? You're going to want to marry the Evil Queen and might I add emphasis on the EVIL part!

Emma smiled "maybe someday down the road, if the Queen wants to marry me, I think I'd be more than happy to comply." Regina cleared her throat causing Emma and Snow to both turn and look at her. She moved closer to Emma and laced their fingers together. "Miss Swan, I think this Queen can say that she has finally found her Knight in shining armor and that she likes that idea very much."

Snow looked baffled "Is this some kind of sick joke?" As she looked at Regina, who was trying to hold back a very big grin and who was now leaning her forehead against Emma's, then back at Emma who was now looking at Regina with the biggest smile in the world. Snow realized that this wasn't a joke. Somehow, when no one was looking, the White Knight had fallen in love with the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen had fallen right back. At that moment the only thing Regina Mills was guilty of was being in love with Emma Swan.


End file.
